Buried
by Miss Dumbledarcy
Summary: It's not always easy to find yourself in a world where who are seems to have been defined for you... Lily and Lysander are both nineteen, best friends, feel like the world is suffocating them with pressure and expectations, and end up leaning on each other to cope. I'm bad at summaries, but please read it.


**I own Harry Potter...LOL JK...Rowling does (See what I did there? Don't try and be funny in your disclaimer? Noted.)**

**Also, I don't really know why it's called Buried, it just came to me and I had to call it that.**

It was New Year's Eve, and the party at The Burrow was in full swing. Everyone, a high percentage being Weasleys, was inside, drinking firewhiskey and singing loudly and out of tune. Lily Luna Potter however was not; she was sitting alone, underneath a tree in the front garden.

It wasn't that Lily didn't enjoy the party; it was that she felt like she was wearing a mask when she was with all these people, even with her cousins. It was hard being the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, everyone expected her to be brilliant. Everyone wanted to know what she thought of everything and Lily didn't want to tell them. Saying that she didn't care would be letting her parents down. And it wasn't that she didn't care, it was that she didn't care in the same way she should. In truth, Lily felt trapped.

Suffocated by expectations.

She just wanted to be free to do whatever she wanted. To protest, stand up for what she believed in, die her hair, get tattoos, get multiple piercings. The worst she had ever done was making the odd cheeky comment in class, or playing pranks on her brothers. None of the female cousins did this, so she was always made out to be a rebel, but really she wasn't anywhere near as rebel as she wanted to be. Or she thought she wanted to be. Sometimes Lily wasn't sure whether she wanted these things, or just the option to do them.

Hugging her knees, Lily sighed loudly shivering in the cold. She heard footsteps approaching her softly, and felt a warm jacket get wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see Lysander Scamander, standing beside her, his honey-coloured hair falling floppily over his blue eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you? Or do you want to be alone?"

"You're asking?" Lily said in surprise, most people just assumed she was okay with company, which most of the time she was. He nodded slowly, understand her question and her reason for asking.

"Sure," said Lily, patting the grass next to her. He sat down, and winced at the wet lawn. Lily giggled a little.

"So how come you're out here?" he asked, slowly, his voice deep with genuine curiosity.

"I didn't feel like going in and pretending to be something I'm not," she said honestly. "What about you?"

"Same," he grinned at her ruefully. "Everyone was asking me about Crumple-Horned Whatevers, and I just…I just wanted to scream. I'm not my family, I'm a part of it, of course, but that doesn't mean I'm like everyone else, I'm an individual and I deserve to be treated like one, I'm not just Luna and Rolf's son, and I'm not just Lorcan's brother, I'm…I'm Lysander."

His finish was tremor, a stark contrast to the passion that had been rising in his voice before, and beside her, Lily could feel him tremble slightly with frustration. She leant against his shoulder, completely comfortable around him, they'd been friends since birth practically; she was only a month younger than him, so they had literally grown up together. He stroked her hair, knowing that this meant she felt the same about her family, that he had just expressed exactly what she had been feeling.

"Who are you?" he asked, quietly, feeling her head on his shoulders as they moved up and time with his breathing. Her long red hair tickled his face.

"I'm Lily," she said, sounding slightly puzzled.

"No," he said sitting up, she shifted off him, meeting his eyes with her chocolate coloured ones, he touched her cheek slowly, cautiously, and she glanced down, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

This time she had understood.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. My favourite colour is sunset red, and I wish I could spend the entire day making Potions. I wish I could do whatever I wanted, and I wasn't restrained by family reputation and two protective brothers. I want at least two tattoos with ancient runes on, and I want to be able to ride a Hippogriff. One day, I would love to move out, out of England, to somewhere hot and sunny. Somewhere where not everyone knows my name, and somewhere where rumours aren't spread about me as if I'd never hear them." She was shaking a little, so Lysander took her hand in his own and squeezed it. She looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lysander Scamander. My favourite subject is Muggle Studies. My socks never match, and I have never combed my hair. My favourite colour is the shade of blue that is just slightly silver, and my favourite food is a chocolate muffin. I'm the odd one out in my family, purely because I'm not as odd as everyone else. I have just brought a guitar from a muggle shop and I am currently teaching myself to play it, and while my mother and father believe this is to attract magical beasts that I don't even believe in, I have my own reasons…Nice to meet you, Lily."

They shook hands and both off them grinning at the other.

"Lysander," said Lily, her voice saying his name created a smile on his lips. "What are your reasons for buying a guitar?"

In the moonlight, Lysander's tanned face seemed to flush slightly. "Muggle girls find it sexy. Maybe you will too." He said, nudging her playfully.

"I doubt it," she snorted.

"I'll learn a song, and play it to you," he promised. "Then we'll see."

Lily nodded in agreement, and leant back on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist, hugging her close as she shivered in the cold, midnight air. A light breeze rushed through, and her hair flew wildly around, and Lysander stared at her, knowing he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Lysander, shall we go back to the party now?" she asked, sounding distant. "It's cold."

Lysander felt his heart sink; he had been enjoying their time out here, laying in each other's arms in perfectly content silent. He almost resented himself that he couldn't keep her warm. But he did as she asked, standing up and brushing his jeans down before offering her a hand and pulling her up. She got up slowly, and gazed deep into his eyes for a moment, before turning in and joining the rest of the party, just as the countdown to midnight began.

"4…3…2…1…" shouted everyone. His fingers was still interlocked with Lily's, as couples everywhere turned to each other kissed, bringing in the New Year. He glanced at Lily, and saw she was looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but he was frozen. Petrified with the thought of rejection, humiliation and permanent awkwardness. So Lily, unaware of these fears and only knowing that he hadn't moved, reached up, on her tip toes, because he was quite tall in comparison, and kissed him on the cheek.

And from that moment on, Lysander spend the rest of the party, writing a song in his head that he could play that could maybe, just maybe, win him her heart.

**So I don't really know how this story will progress, it's more of a heart story than a head story if you know what I mean. If you don't, don't worry, I'm babbling... I hope you enjoyed it despite the weird author's notes...please review.**


End file.
